smashysmashfandomcom-20200213-history
Säde
Säde puts the welfare of animals before herself, and before the people around her. She is more concerned with her owl than the other party members, which might be why she never seems to be on good terms with any of them. In reality she is distrustful of humans after seeing the destruction that they bring to those around them, and is afraid to form friendships for fear of being hurt again. Stats Name: Säde Race: Human Class/Level: Druid / 2 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Skeld, Auran, Druidic, Common Stat Line: Str (18); Dex (13); Con (15); Int (14); Wis (15); Cha(10); Hit Points: 21 Initiative: +1 Speed: AC: 15 Touch AC: 11 Flat-Footed AC: 14 BAB: 5 CMB: 5 CMD: 6 Attacks: Scythe (+5; 2d4 +6; x4; Trip) Armor: Hide (AC Bonus 4; Max Dex 4;) Special Abilities: Special Qualities: Saves: Fort (5); Ref (1); Will (5); Skills: Feats: Alertness, Toughness Possessions: Background Säde was born in the forest, and perhaps this is why she has such a deep connection with the natural world. She was raised by her parents, living a nomadic lifestyle. They had been forced from their homes when the orcs had raided the city of Agentas, and quickly began spreading through the land. Not much was known to Säde’s parents about survival in the wilderness, but they managed to pull through and provide adequate care for their child. It was when, after years of living in hiding, they had eventually returned to society. A small tribe of humans had welcomed them with open arms, and it was with these people that Säde grew into a young woman. She had learned alongside the women about how to cook and clean, but it was with the men that she longed to be. She was not a great seamstress, and her cooking was downright terrible, but her skill with a blade came naturally. Her mother had tried to persuade her to stay with the women, but eventually she gave in and let Säde forage for food with the men. Around the time of Säde’s eighteenth year, the tribe was hit with a difficult year. Some of the elders and the youngest children had fallen sick after a long, damp spring and one by one, they died. The summer that year saw more rainfall than anyone could remember, and the flatlands soon flooded – driving many human tribes out into the mountains. Tension was thick between the different clans, as food was scarce and sleeping in wet blankets every night was making everyone miserable. By the end of the summer, the rains had stopped. But after a few weeks of the sun baking the land every day, finding water was becoming difficult. Some tribes had been smart enough to catch the rainwater in large clay pots, but others had not thought ahead and were becoming desperate. The first night raid had left a tribe without any water, and the raids escalated from there until entire clans were killed in their sleep and their belongings plundered. Säde’s tribe had taken part in raiding the other human clans, but had been lucky enough to avoid the worst of the enemy’s attacks. It had seemed that things were coming to an end. The tree’s leaves were changing colour, and a bitter chill would settle over the land every night. Curled up under the warm furs belonging to Toby, a man several years her senior, Säde did not notice the smell of smoke as it quickly devoured the tent belonging to her parents until the flames had spread from tent to tent, and was beginning to engulf the one she was sleeping in. She was startled awake when the tent collapsed on the two of them. Toby pulled her free, but not after fire had seared away the hair on one side of her head, leaving what would become a large scar from crown to eyebrow on the left side of her face. They watched, helpless, as their camp burned to the ground. Toby looked after Säde through the night, and in the morning he gathered what little belongings had survived the fire and the two of them began their long journey across the continent. A year or two had passed, and they had yet to come across another friendly human. Things between the two of them became strained as they began growing apart. Toby longed to find another tribe to settle with, while Säde preferred the forests. When they came to Virinias, long ago deserted by the elves, but still inhabited by some humans and Halflings, Toby was overjoyed. Right away he found a place among the people there, but Säde never felt at home. She longed to feel soft grass between her toes, yet instead the cold hard cobblestone was what she had. Instead of clean, crisp air in the morning she was met by the stench of the blacksmith’s shop down the street. She remained in the town for only a few months before she left, she wasn’t surprised when Toby stayed behind. She spent years traveling the land, and though her sewing and cooking skills had not improved much, she still made her own clothes and managed to feed herself without coming down with food poisoning. She came across the sea shore many years after she had left Virinias, and was taken aback by its vastness. She wondered what kinds of land lay in wait on the other side, or if the land she had grown to know so well was alone in the world. She would watch great ships sail out into the distance until she could no longer differentiate the white sails from the clouds in the horizon. It took a long time for her to build up the courage to enter the port where the ships docked. But once she was there, and she heard the tales of the far-off lands, she was quick to climb aboard a ship and set off for a new home. She landed in Idunn, and quickly found ways to survive the unending cold that encompassed the land. She built a home in the shelter of the mountains, befriending the various creatures that lived there. Occasionally she would venture out to trade with the people that lived here, but mostly she kept to herself. And for now, she was content to do just that. Category:Player Characters